


The Nephilim and The Demi-Goddess

by acieoJ



Category: (DmC) Devil may Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: Rinka Hoshizawa is a demon hunter. She meets Dante inside Limbo and Kat, who also approached her. Soon they meet Vegil; who created the order and turned out to be Dante's brotherAfter a few days, something was off about Vergil. He's a bit overprotective.





	1. Inside Limbo

_**Chapter 1 -Inside** _

* * *

I sigh as I walk out of my apartment. Its been  7 years since I got into the demonical, Diabolical stuff. And I'm starting to get bored of this life.  
  
As I reached the Bellevue Pier, I saw a Hunter. And everything just went crazy, aka. Limbo. The Hunter had a grabling hook fired at a white trailer and threw it to the ocean.  
  
"Yo, kid!", I look behind me and saw a guy with a necklace dangling a red pendant. A thick Crystal shard rather.  
  
"Me..?" He nods and walks to me. 

"Know what that thing is?",He asked and groped my butt, I quickly punched him and moved to find another way out. "Come on."

"Touch my ass again and I'll hit you so hard, you'll be asleep for the whole year.", I point at him and he moves back, his hands in the air

"So.. Been in Limbo before?", I nod 

"Since 14", I answered and demons came out, he moved in front of me and pulled out his sword

_Okay, where did that came from?_

"Both of you..!", a female voice said "This way!", She runs to the building and we quickly follow her

"Who/What are you.", me and the boy ask the girl in front of us in unison. Dante stops and pull her to face him and points his guns at her. The hooded girl quickly raises her hands

"Dont shoot! My name is Kat. I'm a not a demon.", she spoke, and I put a hand on the boy's gun and he puts one down

"How come I can see you clearly?",He ask her

"I'm a medium — a psychic — I can phase into Limbo and communicate with you. I can see you, talk to you,but I'm not actually in Limbo with you.",she explained

"And if I pull the trigger?"

"I'll die. I'm risking my life here for you. I want to help.",she answered as she steps a bit closer to us. He puts the other gun down 

"The hunter has dragged you into Limbo. I can get you out."

"I've been down here before, I know how to get out. You fight whatever shit-sucking demon dragged you in here", He said to her sharply

"You don't want to fight the hunter. He's not your regular demon.",she answered back

"I got strawberry here—"

"I'm never its Target. Its after you.", I throw his offer back at him

"Follow me. Now.", Kat said and runs past us. And I follow.  
~~~

Kat runs ahead of us, me and Dante spot the Hunter again. This time, was destroying the ferris wheel.

"Is that my coat?",Dante ask, looking up, and I started running.

_**~Meanwhile in the Real world~** _

"Breaking news — We go live to our eye in the sky. Steve, I can't believe what I'm seeing!", the news reporter said as the ferries wheel is rolling over the docks of Limbo City, passerby's running for their lives

_**~Back in Limbo~** _

The wheel soon rolls of and more demons appear, I pull out my trustworthy guns (Angelica and Demonica) and shoot the Bathos down. 

When all the demons are dead, the hunter came back and shot us with a grabling hook, and we both dodge it. 

"Hey! Through here!", Kat said and went in a building, me and Dante follow her

_This is some kind of dollhouse.._

When we got out of the building, a knife flew behind us and Something flies on Dante's head perfectly. A white wig.

"Not in a million years.",he threw the wig down and starts to shoot the Hunter, which in result, angered it more

"It won't work.", Kat said, running to us

"Why not?"

"Its bulletproof."

Dante lowers his guns and the hunter jumps off,Kat runs on the path behind us.

"There's a rift up ahead!", Kat shouts

"A what?", Dante said following, I was just right behind Kat 

"It will take you back to the real world. We'll come back for the hunter.",Kat said and we run to the circus building, but it soon falls down and traps us three.

"Okay then. Lets fight.",Dante said calmly

"Dante wait!", Kat said as she throws and fire bomb on the Hunter's face "Its working, you can fight him now. It won't be easy. Hunters are brutal fighters.", Kat said and we back off, but I pulled Axus (A long Double-headed axe) out of my back, with Kat, behind me

 _Its gonna get messy.._  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Inside Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after the incident at Bellevue Pier, Kat was asked to find Dante and Rinka.

        The Hunter now defeated, Dante walks towards it and stepped on its knife.

        "Game Over."

        "Son.. Of Sparda.", The Hunter breathed out

        "Son of who?"

        "You have been found... You. Are. Dead, just like your whore mother.", The demon said

        "Whore mother? I don't know about my mother but if you're calling me a son of a bitch - you wouldn't be the First.", Dante said and sliced its face, killing it,soon all turn to normal and I saw Dante, his aura, suddenly gloomy and sad. I decided to leave it be and left the Pier.  
          
        ~~Days Later~~

        I sigh in relief. My 3:00 pm tea time always balances my spirit.

        Yes, its a routine. I can not live without at least 5 cups of tea. Soon I hear a car honk.

        "Hey, Rinka.", I hear a familiar voice, I put down teacup and look up. I saw Kat in a black car. I stood up and left a tip and walked to her.

        "How do you know my name?", I ask

        "The leader of 6 other young ladies from different countries. My boss researched about you, and knows you. He wants to meet you.", she said

        "I'm surprised he got a hold of that information. That is absolutely classified and must only be known by my school.", I said and opened the door in the back.

        She starts driving again and we spot Dante walking on the sidewalk. She slowly stops the car and opens the window.

        "Are you okay, Dante?",Kat asked

        "How do you know my name?", he ask, halts and faces her, he moves his eyes one me and I wave.

        "My boss knows you. He wants to meet you.", she answered him

        He knows even him. Just how big of information does her boss carry!?  
          
        "Please? I helped you back there.", she pleaded and Dante props his arms on the window, leaning on it.

        "I didn't ask for your help.", he states and Kat faces the driveway, Dante does the same and goes in. Kat faces him and Dante symbolizes 'Let's go' and Kat drives us there. 

        "We know all about you, Dante. I'm with an organization called the order. Heard of it?"

        "Something to do with that masked freak on the net?", Dante ask

        "That's my boss."

        "Wonderful. Can't wait."

        ~~Meanwhile~~

        "Were just receiving reports of a terrorist attack that has taken place at the Believue Pier in the western district of the city.", the reporter, Bob Barbas said "Police are asking the public to remain vigilant as further terrorist attacks could take place any where any time and when you least expect it.."

        "We have your scent, Son of Sparda.. Now it's just a matter of time."  
        ~~~

        We soon arrived to the abandoned part of the city. Kat stopped the car at a half open door and we all hopped out of it.

        "Welcome to The Order"

        "Not what I was expecting."

        "That's the idea.", Kat dives under the half open shop lid and we followed her

        "The demons are amongst us Dante, Rinka. They're enslaving mankind.  The world is asleep, brainwashed and helpless.", Kat said and pushed something on a brick wall and starting pressing something. And it seemed to scan her eye. "Were fighting back", she said and enters the small passageway me and Dante following her. "Were a small handful of freedom fighters. We are the last and only line of defense.",Kat added as we follow her

        "Defense? You got no chance!"

        "We don't leave things to chance, we've accumulated vast intelegence on the demons and their collaborators. World leaders, bankers, pop stars.. We can hit them where it hurts.", she said as we continue walking. Kat walks to behind a man with shining blue eyes and white hair, his clothing is all black, bit the designs are all blue.

        "Amazing..!", the man whispered "Dante, Rinka — it really is you!", Dante raises his arms a bit and lands back down beside him. I look at the man, tilting my head a bit. "You don't remember me?"

        "No.", Dante answered quickly as he look around, I walk a bit closer to the man

        "You look quite familiar, your name is at the tip of my tongue. It seems I vaguely remember you..", I said

        "How much of your childhood do you remember?", the man ask

        "Not much,I had meningitis when I was seven —wiped my memory — why?", Dante said, the man looks at me

        "My parents died in a car crash, I was taken in by two adult silhouettes and befriended their two kids. But I was closer to the white haired. The next thing I remember was I'm in Japan in a hospital, saying I was in a car crash, they said my memories are unclear, as if they were just a  
dream. Age: six", I said 

        "Hah! They told me I had a car accident that resulted in total amnesia. Age:seven." 

        Dante looks around, confused "Your point?"

        The man walks closer " Meningitis is a human affliction. You're not human, Dante.", he stopped as he reached Dante's face "All wars are fought with deception and you have been decieved. Your past has been hidden from you for a reason.", he explained

        "And what's the reason. Why do you know me. What is my connection with you two?", I ask, the pale man looks at me.

        "Rewind a bit — who are you again?", Dante ask, catching the attention of the man in front of him

        "My name is Vergil. I established The Order to help to find a way to fight the demons.", The man; Vergil said as he paces around 

        "Besides swords and bullets you mean?", Dante ask

        "Such weapons can win battles, but not the war. We use force, yes, but we also use intelligence, politics, propaganda."

        "You really believe you can make a dent."

        Such a weird reunion for these two..

        "Make a dent? With the two of us working together—"

        "— Um.. Make that three..", the two men looked at me "You dragged me here Vergil. I ain't leaving without being a part of this.", I said 

        "Excuse me?", the two said 

        "Did I stutter?", I ask

        "With the three of us working together, I believe that we can defeat them!", Vergil Explained

        "So thats what this is about. You need me to fight the demons, help you save the world.", Dante said, absolutely misunderstanding what Vergil had said.

        "What else are you planning on doing with your life?", Vergil ask

        "Well you guys seem really nice, but I'm more of a loner type: trust issues, work alone — that kind of thing.", Dante said

        "Dante, I don't think you understand what is at stake—", Kat said, walking forward, but Vergil stopped her

         "If you want Leave — turn your back on me, I'm powerless to stop you. But your making a grave mistake, not just for yourself but for  
mankind."

        "For mankind?—" "Yes!"

        "What makes you think I give a shit?", Dante ask, Vergil becomes a bit silent but then relaxes

        "At least give me a chance to show you."

        "Show me what?"

        "Who you—", Vergil looks at me "—both of you,who you really are."


	3. Chapter 3

~~~  
        Vergil drove us to an abandoned mansion that said 'PARADISE' above the open gates. He stops at a nearby corner and we all hopped out and walk inside the mansion, Me and Dante looked around  
          
"This was your home."  
          
"I don't remember."  
          
"You will. Kat, open the gateway.", Kat nods and pulls a large rolled paper and unrolled it on the floor, she pulls out her spray and shakes it, then starts spraying on the paper, Dante looks hesitant as he looks at Vergil.  
          
"Did you make this circle of your own?", I ask  
          
"What?",Dante looks at me  
          
"Every special being; such as Kat have their own circle, but it depends, this circle she has, can open through dimensions, like Limbo."  
          
"How did you get a hand on that information?", Vergil ask  
          
I breathe calmly then closed my left palm, when I open it, my magic circle appears on my hand and  a few feet beside Kat's circle  
          
"Mob queen, Alternate of time, summon!"  
          
A silhouette of a young child holding a sniper appears, the light disappear and a young version of me who's eyes are sharp and hair shoulder length, the left side have a small braid, almost a young mature version of me  
          
"That's you!"  
          
"Yeah, when I was 7."  
          
"Was I summoned as a demonstration?", My mafia version ask and I nod  
          
"Sorry, little me.", she nods and Disappears

        "How many of you is there?", Dante ask

        "Who knows, if I put it in a scientifically theorethical way; our universe is so complicated, you'll be shocked if you just saw another you with another personality walking by.", Dante shrugs as if he said 'fair point' and faced Kat

        "What are you doing?", Dante ask Kat, as she was still spraying

        "Our world and Limbo are very super-positioned. They collide in places causing what we call rifts. Its here.. In the rifts, where we can create gateways to and from Limbo",Kat explains as she finishes spraying.

        Dante bends down and swipes a bit of the spray.As soon as he sniffs it, he moves it away

        "Doesn't smell too good. What's in the can?"

        "A compound I created based on an old Wiccan recipe. Sea salt, shark oil, iron shavings, dessicated squirrel semen, wolf hair..", Kat explains as she peels the paper off and Dante cuts her off as he wipes the powdered substance on Kat's shoulder

        "Good stuff."

        "Go ahead.. The house holds secrets, I found mine. Now its your turn.", Vergil said as Dante steps in the circle

        "How will I get back?"

        "We'll take care if that. Just be careful.. It could get rough in there."

        "I like it rough.",he smirks at Kat and dissapears into Limbo

        "Is this really going to work? He doesn't seem to care.",Kat ask and I step into the circle, joining Dante in Limbo


End file.
